Green Card
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: When Kurt's about to get deported, Kitty gets an idea to help him stay in America. Big fluff fic!
1. Deported! Ah Hells No!

Disclaimer: Blabbidy, blah blah. That means I don't own the X Men in hyper-land.

A/N: Basically, I'm in a good mood, needed something to do, and decided "Eh, screw it, new story up early!"

And you get this update.

Don't worry; I'm still updating 'Blue' on the 28. You get two updates this week, yay for you!

Takes place after Cruise Control, and _maybe_ X -23.

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

Kitty wished she'd never opened the door. It wouldn't have made a difference who opened it, but she wished it hadn't been her.

The doorbell had rang, which was strange after all the bad publicity they'd been getting after the sentinel attack, but she'd gone to open it anyway.

Standing in the doorway had been two men, both in black suits and reminding her of the Men in Black seeing as they'd just watched the movie the night before.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for Kurt Wagner." The taller of the two men stated.

"Why?" she questioned.

"That's none of your business miss."

"What's going on here?" Logan came into the room.

The men had repeated their reason for being there and Logan reluctantly brought them inside and took them up to the Professor's study.

Of course Kitty had snuck after them and pressed her ear against the door, struggling to hear the conversation.

Only a few minutes had passed before the door slammed open, causing her to jump back, and Kurt ran past her, darting down the hall as fast as his feet could carry him.

She hadn't wasted five seconds in following after him. Eventually, that led her to the bathroom. She could hear someone sobbing on the other side and phased through to see Kurt slumped against the wall, hugging his knees and struggling to breathe.

She fell to her knees beside him and hugged him tightly, trying to get him to actually breathe.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"Th-they're…they're sending me back to Germany." He whimpered, grabbing the back of her shirt in a death grip, like she was the one thing holding him in place.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm being deported."

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick as he clung to Kitty. His world was spinning and his ears were ringing.

"I don't vant to go back." He whispered, "Not forever. I don't vant to leave."

Kitty only held him tighter, "We'll…we'll figure something out Kurt. We'll make this better; we'll fix it."

He tried to take a breath, but it got caught in his throat, making his chest tight as he started to panic.

"I don't vant to go." He whimpered.

Kitty softly shushed him, stroking his back and hair as she held him close.

"Close your eyes Kurt. Relax okay?"

He did so, trying to focus on her voice only, but failing as the men's world rang through his mind over and over.

"Due to Mr. Wagner's…_questionable_ safety to the United States of America, we give him two weeks to vacate the country. He must be back in Germany by the twenty first."

It had been at that point that he'd left, barely catching sight of the people he ran past.

"We'll make this better." Kitty whispered again.

Kurt only wished it were possible.

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

Kitty stared up at her ceiling, the glowing red numbers on her alarm clock reading 1:03 a.m.

She sighed and rolled over onto her side.

~_How do we keep him here? ~_ She wondered. There was no way she was losing Kurt, no flipping way in _hell_!

~_They wouldn't be able to do anything if Kurt had equal citizenship. ~_

Her eyes snapped open; ~_Oh my God…I could…no wait, that's impossible! Gah, but it'll keep him here!...I have to keep him here. ~_

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

"_WHAT?!_" Logan yelled.

"Are you _insane_?!" the Professor, Hank and Ororo were also staring at her like she was crazy.

"It would let him stay here!" Kitty replied.

"Kitty, honey, have you thought this out? I mean, do you know what it would mean for you?" Ororo tried to reason.

Kitty took a breath, "Yeah, I thought about it. I thought long and hard and you know what? I _can't_ lose him." She finished, her eyes starting to tear up at the thought.

The Professor sighed, putting his fingers together as he bowed his head, "Very well Kitty, if you're sure. We'll let you speak to Kurt."

Shadowcat smiled, "Thank you Professor."

As she left, Logan turned to Charles with a disbelieving look, "You're seriously gonna let them go through with this?"

He nodded, "I believe…that something else is working here. Maybe fate or maybe something entirely different. _Something_ made Kitty think of this. No matter how crazy it may be, I don't want Kurt going back to Germany. No one does."

Logan sighed and nodded; thanking God he'd gotten equal citizenship for both Canada and America years ago.

"I hope you're right Chuck. I really hope you're right."

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

Kurt swallowed again as he struggled to keep himself from panicking again.

His salvation came in the form of a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he managed to call. Seconds later, Kitty phased through the door and walked over to him.

"I found a way to keep you here, and it's legal."

He sat up, hope shining in his eyes, "Really?"

She nodded and sat down in front of him, now looking extremely nervous, "But…you might not like it."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Vhat is it Katzchen?"

She looked up, catching his eyes with hers, "Marry me."

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

A/N: How's _that_ for different? –grin-

Read, review and show some love!

**Note of Thanks: To everyone who read the note at the end of 'Blood Passion's last update, you know about my pic being posted on Facebook via a moron I know. It was commented on by several other guys and it hurt me badly. The picture was not sexual or anything like that, but it was cruel and spiteful. So thank you from the bottom of my heart for being so **_**amazing**_** and sending your well wishes and comments. You guys are absolutely incredible and I can't thank you enough!**

**Special thanks goes to my friends LinkFangirl01, Carefree-Luminary, NATFreak, AkaJenny1, Shaitan Elnefi and all you guys out there who sent me messages/reviews wishing me well.**

**So thank you all, so very much! (everything has been cleared up ad those guys have all been properly disciplined. I have friends –cough family members- in high places)**

**And that's all for now! Love ya lots!**

**Shadow**


	2. As In Husband and Wife Married?

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men.

**A/N: Only one chapter left in this story!**

**Read important note at the end!**

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

Kurt stared at Kitty in shock.

"Marry you? As in _marry_ you? Like, I now pronounce you husband and vife married?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

He let out a short bark of disbelieving laughter, "Keety…vhy vould you do that for me?"

She licked her lips, sniffing slightly, "I can't lose you."

Maybe it was something in her voice, maybe it was her expression, but Kurt felt his heart snap. Along with that, the thoughts and feelings he had for Amanda immediately broke off as well. Leaving him to suddenly see that Kitty had never looked more beautiful, and had never been more amazing in his eyes than she was right then.

He reached over and gently cupped her cheek, turning her to face him.

He smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her warmly on the lips.

Kitty froze up; she had _not_ been expecting this. But Kurt's lips were warm and soft against hers, not hungry and demanding those few times she'd kissed Lance. And she started kissing him back.

~_Wow, I should've kissed him last Christmas with the mistletoe. ~_ She thought.

Kurt pulled away, smiling softly and feeling much calmer than before. Kitty could only blink a few times before smiling back.

"Thank you Katzchen." He whispered softly, pulling her into a hug.

Kitty hugged him back tightly, burying her face in his shoulder having no words to express how she was feeling.

She didn't even _know_ what she was feeling.

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

"And you're sure?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm positive."

Kurt chuckled, "Just checking…your parents are going to be very mad."

She giggled, "I don't care Fuzzy."

Kurt grinned, "Good point."

"So…how are we going to do this anyway?" he questioned, squeezing her shoulder. They were seated against his headboard and relaxing as the sun slowing melted into the horizon outside casting strange shadows in the room. It made everything seem otherworldly.

She sighed, "Well, there's always Vegas."

Kurt turned his head and gave her a grin, "That sounds strangely appealing."

She laughed at his expression, "No gambling Nightcrawler!"

He gave her a mock hurt look, "Now vhy vould you say such things about me Katzchen?"

She giggled and playfully slapped his chest, "Dork."

Kurt could only smile and hug her to him, placing his head on top of hers and close his eyes. Several minutes later he was fast asleep. Kitty would have been uncomfortable, if she wasn't asleep as well.

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

When Kurt woke up, Kitty was still snugly curled up with him and did not look like she was about to wake up anytime soon.

Unfortunately, he had planned out a to do list before he'd fallen asleep, and knew he needed to get up.

Carefully, he dislodged himself from Kitty's embrace, and then gently pulled the covers over her thin frame. Grabbing a pen and paper form his desk, he scribbled out a note and left it on the pillow.

He smiled down at her, ~_Thank you. ~_

Grabbing a change of clothes, he snuck into the bathroom and changed before turning on his inducer and bamfing down to the kitchen. He picked up the phone and quickly dialled a number. Holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder he went through the pantry and fridge to gather breakfast for himself.

"Hello?" a female voice chimed on the line.

"Hey Amanda." Kurt started, "Listen…I need to talk to you. Can you meet me?"

"Uh…sure. Is something wrong?"

Kurt sighed, "I just need to talk to you."

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

Amanda was waiting for him when he reached the park. He was _not_ looking forward to this.

"Hey, you sounded weird on the phone, what's up?" She came over to him, smiling nervously.

Kurt took a careful breath, "Amanda…you know the last thing I vant to do in my life is hurt someone, right?"

She nodded, looking a little sad, but her eyes showed that she had a feeling that she knew what was coming.

"First, I vant to thank you. For being so incredible and accepting of me and my kind."

She gave him a gentle smile, letting him continue.

"Also, thank you for giving me a taste of normalcy. It was more than I could hope for, but…"

She sighed, looking down, "You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Yeah…"

She sighed, pushing her hair behind one ear before looking up and giving him a smile, "I guess I always kinda knew you and I wouldn't last…You're a really nice guy Kurt. You're also the best kisser of a boyfriend I've ever had." She giggled and Kurt blushed under his hologram.

"But…you don't love me. No, don't deny it. You liked me, but you've never been the slightest bit in love with me, I could tell."

Kurt sighed, "I'm really sorry Amanda."

"Don't be." She shook her head, "Just…thank you for being an amazing boyfriend."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

She squeezed his hand as he pulled away, "Good bye Kurt Vagner...Kitty's really lucky to have you."

Kurt wasn't surprised she'd figured it out and smiled softly, "Good bye Amanda Sefton."

And with that, Kurt turned around and walked away.

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

Kitty woke up slowly, before noticing she was very much alone in bed. Her eyes snapped open as she sat up quickly.

~_Ooh, head rush. ~_ She rubbed her forehead before she noticed the paper on the pillow beside her.

Picking it up, she found Kurt's familiar graceful handwriting covering a portion of the page.

_Katzchen, had to get a few things worked out; be back by lunch. _

She giggled, of course whatever Kurt had to do would be over by lunch. She'd never known the boy to miss a meal.

Climbing from the bed, she stretched and left to go to her own room .As she left, she wondered.

~_Am I leaving my best friend's room, my boyfriend's room or my fiancé's room? ~_

Her head started to hurt as she started going through all the possibilities and instead chose to grab her bottle of bubble bath and her IPod speaker and went to the bathroom to have a long, hot bubble bath.

Two hours later, she was entering the kitchen, her hair damp and loose around her shoulders.

Checking the clock she found it reading 11:58.

At exactly 12:00 Kurt appeared before her in a blast of black smoke.

He gave her a grin, "Hello Katzchen."

She smiled, "Hello yourself Fuzzy. You hungry?"

Kurt's grin widened and she laughed as she hopped off the counter she'd seated herself on and started going through the fridge.

"Okay, I may not be able to make muffins that are edible, but I can make sandwiches."

Kurt sighed as he sat on a bar stool, "So very true."

As Kitty started making the sandwiches, she broached a question, "So what did you have to do this morning?"

Kurt's smile became less goofy and carefree and became serious instead, "I broke up vith Amanda."

Kitty froze and looked up, "Not because of…_this_, it actually had a long time coming." He gave her a gentle smile.

Shadowcat sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right…You guys _weren't_ in love?"

He shook his head, "No, never. I think I always kinda knew that. Guess I was too happy being able to be normal for a vhile though." He sighed and crossed his arms on the counter, putting his chin on them as he watched her.

She gave him a half smile, "You're such a dork."

He grinned, "_Your_ dork."

She rolled her eyes but blushed at the same time as she handed him the food she'd finished preparing.

"Eat." She commanded as she sat beside him.

"Gladly."

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

"We haven't exactly figured out what we're going to do." Kitty stated as they walked through the gardens.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Vell…Vegas is alvays a good plan."

She looked up at him, "You'd be okay with that?"

He shrugged, "I'm fine vith anything. If you vant a big ceremony, I'd go through vith it." He smiled down at her.

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I always thought I'd want a big wedding, but right now…Vegas sounds great."

Kurt chuckled, "Alright then, Vegas it is. Oh, vait! Hang on, I nearly forgot something."

He pulled away from her and dug through his jacket pocket. The weather was starting to cool down so jackets were needed.

"Ah, here it is!" he pulled out whatever he'd been search for from his pocket. It was small enough that he was able to hide it in his fist, but Kitty knew immediately what it was as he went down to one knee.

He smiled up at her, "Katzchen, because of you I get to stay here with the people I love. You're villing sacrifice for me, so I thought you should at least get a _little_ something from it." He opened the ring box revealing a stunning diamond engagement ring. On either side it was flanked by glittering opals that were slightly smaller than the diamond, and then smaller blue topaz finished the combination.

"So, to make this slightly official, Katherine Pryde…vill you marry me?"

Kitty found that she only had one answer, "Yes!" she cheered as she threw herself in his arms, kissing him passionately. Kurt's arms went around her waist before they pulled away and he slipped the ring on her finger.

She blinked away tears of happiness, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

He only answered her with a quick, but warm kiss.

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

A/N: Okay, so there's not much angst (ok, pretty much zero) in this story. It's a fluff fic, live with it!

**Now, this is the important part. I'm going to be gone from the sixteenth to the twenty eighth, so there will be no updates within that time. So instead, you get double updates in these next two weeks to make up for it! Thanks!**

Read, review and show some love!


	3. May I Present to You All

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dee da la dee dee, there they are all standing in a row...

Kitty hugged Kurt again as they stood.

"So…you go grab a dress and vhatever you'll need and I'll go warm up the jet."

She pulled away, "Right now?"

He shrugged, "Vhy not?"

She could only laugh and hug him again, "Alright but I'm grabbing Rogue as witness."

Kurt nodded and let her go as she ran to the mansion. She paused before she entered to turn around and give him a brilliant smile, before phasing inside.

Kurt grinned and bamfed down to the hanger, thanking God the instructors were out and Jean and Scott were on a date.

The jet started easily at his command and he went to preparing it for flight.

Fairly soon, he caught sight of Rogue and Kitty entering the hanger. Kitty had a bag slung over her shoulder and Rogue just looked plain shocked.

Kurt lowered the ramp for them and they soon joined him in the cockpit.

"So, let meh get this straight. Kurt's bein' deported, so Kitty suggested ya get married so ya can stay in tha country. And now ya'll are actually kinda involved, and we're now headed to Vegas so ya'll can get married. _And_ I'm acting as witness?"

"And maid of honour." Kitty chimed as she buckled herself in.

Rogue just shook her head and strapped herself in as well, "And here Ah was thinkin' my life couldn't get any weirder."

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

Several hours later, Kurt lowered the X Jet down a mile and a half away from the edge of Las Vegas. Quickly initiating the camouflage he stood and locked down the jet then grabbed Kitty and Rogue and ported them one mile from the jet.

He shook his head and took a few breathes of the desert air when they re-entered.

"You okay Fuzzy?"

He gave his fiancé a grin, "Fine. Just taking a quick breather." Stealing himself, he ported again this time leaving them behind one of the many hotels.

He shook his head but was glad to see he wasn't about to pass out.

"Alrahgt, we're here. Now what?" Rogue crossed her arms.

Kitty smiled, "Chapel, then dinner for three, then home."

Rogue shrugged, "Alrahght."

It only took them a few minutes to find a chapel, upon entering they found it empty aside from the woman at the front desk.

Leaving Kurt to organize things, the girls slipped into the change rooms to get into their dresses.

"Are you _sure_ you wanna do this sugah? I mean, I think it's amazing that'd you'd be willin' to, just…are ya sure?"

Kitty smiled at her best friend and soon to be sister in law. She wrapped her arms around her and they clung to each other.

"I'm positive Rogue."

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

Kurt took a deep breath as the wedding march played and his sister started walking down the aisle. Rogue was wearing a sea green dress that reached her knees. Black leggings and strappy high heels covered her legs and the dress's sheer sleeves went to her wrists where they disappeared into her black gloves.

She was beautiful, but nothing compared to the person that came down the aisle after her.

Kitty was stunning. She wasn't wearing a traditional wedding dress, but instead she had on a lace up corseted white dress that reached the floor. The skirt was a pale blue and swirled around her legs as she walked in time to the music. She'd let her hair down and she held a small bouquet of roses in her hands.

What really captured his gaze though, was her smile. It was bright, happy and she didn't look scared or relieved either. She looked peaceful and comfortable.

Kurt smiled as he took her hand and led her up to the minister.

After that all he could remember was saying "I do." When asked.

Then, "You may kiss your bride."

Shadowcat all but leapt into his arms as his kissed her. He could vaguely hear Rogue clapping, but all he could focus on as he and Kitty broke apart and the music played again, was that he was now _married_ to Kitty.

He was seventeen and she was fifteen, but it felt _perfect_.

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

After dinner they ported back to the jet and started flying home. The night sky was cloudless and Rogue found she couldn't stop staring at the constellations.

"This is surreal." She stated.

"Vhat is?" Kurt questioned, he hadn't stopped smiling once in the last few hours. Then again, neither had Kitty.

"Well, the fact that you guys are _married_ is up there." She drawled sarcastically.

Kitty giggled, "I guess you're right."

The mansion came into view and the waterfall opened up, allowing Kurt to land the jet with only a slight jolt to its passengers.

"Nice landing Fuzzy Elf."

"Danke Katzchen."

"Ugh, you guys are _way_ too cute." Rogue groaned as Kurt brought the jet to a halt.

They laughed as they all unbuckled and descended from the plane and into the hanger.

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

"You went _where_?!" Ororo shouted. Outside the sky started to become filled with dark clouds.

"Vegas." Kurt and Kitty replied again.

"Why? _Why_ would you go there?" Logan stepped away from the fuming weather goddess.

Kitty smiled, "Well, the reason is irrelevant, but what matter is that Kurt now has a green card and can stay in America."

"She's downright _giddy_, 'Ro, I think you know _why_ they went…and took Stripes." He added as an afterthought. Logan was acting strangely calm through all this.

Ororo's shoulders slumped, "I just don't want it to be true. They're just _kids_ Logan!"

Wolverine shrugged, "Yeah, kids who took the initiative and found a way to keep the squirrel here. It may not have been the _most_ logical way. But honestly 'Ro, I'm thinkin' it was the _only_ way. Can you honestly see Kurt applying for a citizenship and actually _getting_ one?"

Storm opened and closed her mouth several times. The she just threw up her hands and turned and enveloped Kurt and Kitty in a hug.

Kitty mouthed 'Thank you.' Over Ororo's shoulder to Logan. The Canadian just shrugged and walked off.

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

Two weeks later, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Logan who answered.

"Yeah?"

It was the same men from before, "We're here to check that Mr. Wagner has followed orders and left. If he has not, we are to take him to the airport ourselves."

Logan shrugged, "Whatever. Follow me."

He led the suited men down the hall and into the rec room where Kurt and Kitty were curled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Mr. Wagner."

Kurt looked to the doorway and gently nudged Kitty off his lap.

"As you don't see fit to get yourself out of the United States, we are taking the liberty to do so."

Kurt grinned, "You can't."

"And why not?" the shorter man glared at the hologram hidden team.

"Because you can't deport me vhen I have a green card."

"How on earth would you have gotten one?" the shorter of the two men was obviously not the most level headed.

Kurt grinned again, "Meet my vife." Kitty smiled and waved at them.

"We have all the documents upstairs." Logan said as he guided the men from the room. The tone he used was the same one would use if talking to young children.

Several hours later the men left, looking annoyed and embarrassed.

Kurt just wrapped an arm around Kitty's waist and smiled in a placating way at them as they left.

"Drive safe." Kitty called as the door closed.

It took all of five seconds for the entry hall to be filled with teenage mutants. Then another .5 seconds for them to all start laughing, cheering and congratulating Kurt and Kitty. Whether it was on the marriage or the fact that Kurt was staying neither of them knew.

Kitty sighed and hugged Kurt from the side, watching her family celebrate. Her engagement ring and wedding band shining in the light.

Kurt smiled down at her and hugged her tightly. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She closed her eyes and moved her head so she was eye to eye with him. Gently, she cupped his face. Neither of them noticed that their teammates were watching them with knowing and happy smiles.

"I love you too." She whispered, only for his ears.

Everyone caught on to the words exchanged though when Kurt drew her into a warm kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to present, for the first time to all of you, Mr. and Mrs. Vagner!" Rogue exclaimed from the stairs.

A loud cheer went up, but neither Kurt nor Kitty could hear it. They were too caught up in each other.

GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD GREENCARD

A/N: This came from watching Friends episodes. (More specifically: The One With Phoebe's Husband and The One With All the Haste)

So I thank the producers and actors of that show. (I wish it was still on –sigh-)

Anyways, that was the final chapter of this story, definitely the least angsty of everything I've wrote so far, but I like it. If you want something more dramatic, go read a different one of my stories.

Please review!


End file.
